User talk:-Arias-
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Comeback Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Super VR page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Per Ankh (Talk) 09:05, August 20, 2011 Hi! I have something to say about that table you added to Suoer VR. First off, you have a talent for tables; I try to avoid fiddling with them whenever I can! Second, if you do that, you gotta pdo something similar to the other episode pages as well. Either that, or move the info to the List of Teams page. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 22:02, August 20, 2011 (UTC) You've never watched TDA/WT? That's good! Because info from those two seasons is not allowed! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:02, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Glad I could help! You could just make a new section on the page labeled References to Total Drama Canon. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 14:42, August 27, 2011 (UTC) That's what youtube, and the official TD wiki are for. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 16:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Arias, when editing the plot section of episodes, you gotta put a detailed synopsis of the episode, not Challenge and team lists! There are pages for those! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 16:34, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Good. Now go fix it. And nice Knee of Justice pic, BTW. Did you I requested that? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 16:58, August 30, 2011 (UTC) T/hat included the list of tasks. Good luck! You missed a bit, but I fixed it. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 15:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, why not fill in summaries of the Audition tapes for the special? I already gave you a start! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 16:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I take it you nticed our newest Editor. Looks like a Heather fan, or a World Tour Scholar. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) FINALLY :D Thank you for editing the Coverage sections! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:51, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Surprised you didn't add that Knee of Justice pic to the Everyone and Alejandro page. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 08:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. {sees edit to plot section} Oh... my... god. That is almost perfect! That is exactly what I wanted in the plot section! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 08:55, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Candy For Your Thoughts was excellent. And I remember reading the oneshot when it was up, I had no idea it evolved into a full-blown story. :) Kobold Necromancer 21:59, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I think that was the longest Edit Spree we've had here. It was a good idea to add that section. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 16:02, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for providing links for all the chapters! :)Kobold Necromancer 03:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Smart idea! Now people don't have to go searching for the right page! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 14:10, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Whoa. I was NOT expecting you to make a page for the Teams. Hope yer prepared to make a logo for them! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 15:32, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Your edit to Izzy's Coverage Now THAT's what I wanna see! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 18:16, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Snow way day {drools} Dude.... if you do that for more episodes, I will love you (as a friend) forever! ... And I'll give you B-crat status. Once I recall how. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 16:54, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Then, GET READING! Kobold'll straighten out the plots after your do with them. May I suggest you finish up Returning Talents first? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 15:26, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Good job. Kobold'll flesh out the details. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 15:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) You skipped quite a few episodes. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 18:47, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Carry on. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that quote was hilarious! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 18:22, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Just checking to make sure you read the Community message. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 16:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Eeyep. Yer the official plot starter. Everyone else is to build on what you start. Have fun. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:49, November 13, 2011 (UTC) How about you browse around searching for them? Per Ankh 13:56, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and speaking of admins.... Guess what? you are one. Congratulations, blah blah blah.... Translation: You're gonna have to find them to. Make a blog containing a list of the pages, then we'll set up a poll on a voting page, and all Admins we can find will vote. After the voting is over, we will announce our first featured article on January first. Per Ankh 18:51, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. It's been awhile since we've had a Main Page edit of this scale. Where should it be, left or right? Fine. {moves it} Lemme know when or if you find a template bfor featured article. Thank you for updating the main page! :)Kobold Necromancer 01:13, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, I had originally planned something else, but your idea sounds better. Per Ankh 16:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I "borrowed" another template from the Main TDwiki! Template:Featured Article like it? Per Ankh 11:09, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Saw It Coming plot You forgot to link, but I'll handle that. experimentalDeity 19:43, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Three new pairing images Where did you find those? experimentalDeity 17:19, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. experimentalDeity 17:42, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for updating those drawings from CuttieArtGirl's latest drawing! They REALLY perk up the place with her awesome art, and I had no idea how to do it myself! (Sure if I tried, I could, but thank you again.) :) Kobold Necromancer 00:27, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! You submitted the most songs to the dA contest! You win a cameo or an internship! experimentalDeity 19:19, February 15, 2012 (UTC) TDB Navi template Would you happen to know how to fix this: Template:TDBEpisodeNavi ? Per Ankh ED 02:56, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Done -Arias- (talk) 16:57, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Per Ankh ED 17:01, October 5, 2015 (UTC)